


An Enchanted Tale

by nintendogeek2013



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogeek2013/pseuds/nintendogeek2013
Summary: This is a story of Adam and Belle's daughter





	1. Rose

Rose

To think that she used to be an ordinary girl in a village in France, being the oddball of the village and having no one to have as a friend. All because she was a girl and she read. Then to have her papa taken from her by a beast and her to become his prisoner all to find out that she had feelings for him and loved him. So much so that she broke the magic spell that turned everyone who had been changed back to humans. It had been two years since then and Belle was thinking this as she sat on bench in the library looking out the window at the snow below. The snow was beautiful glistening in the sunlight so much that it looked like the snow was scattered with diamonds. She was watching chip play outside in the snow with the dog, running around and throwing snowballs around. She was wearing a pink dress that had a dark red pink top and a light pink skirt with a light pink line going down the middle of the skirt and the top shirt. At the bottom were pink ruffles. She had short sleeves that were also pink stopping at around the elbow with a ruffled look on the ends. As she watched them play she was rubbing her round belly for she was pregnant and soon was to have a baby girl.

She smiled and picked up a book beside her and decided she would read to her baby. Belle loved to read and she wanted to share that with their daughter. She had always wanted a baby, she loved children and having children not only meant having her own but also there would be children for chip to hang out with. As she was reading Prince Adam came in, Belle turned around and smiled at her husband and looked into those beautiful clear blue eyes of his. That is how she had figured out it was him when he had transformed from a beast to a human. He was wearing black pants with tall brown boots. He also wore his lose white shirt that he wore when he was being casual. He was looking at his wife with loving eyes but also there was concern in his eyes for belle looked very tired.

"How are you doing?" Adam asked sitting down next to belle and taking her hands in his.

"I'm fine I'm just tired, don't worry about me" she said with a small smile. "The baby is doing good, she kicked a while ago and I have been sharing stories with her, I think she likes them."

"You always have been a good story teller" the prince said with a loving look in his eyes. With that Belle returned the warm smile and they kissed eachother. The prince had always loved her stories even as a beast, he loved to sit next to her and listen to her beautiful voice as she read him stories about knights, adventure and romance.

"I know, let's think of more names!" Belle exclaimed with a look of excitement on her face.

"All right" Adam agreed. "Now what would you like to name her?", he asked looking brightly at his lovely wife.

"Well let's see we've come up with Ellie, Isabelle, callia, Elise, and Rosalie" Belle said with counting the names on her fingers.

"Hmm… how about Callia?", prince Adam suggested. Belle gave a disagreeing frown and the prince just chuckled to himself.

"How about Rosalie?" she replied, hopefulness in her eyes.

"That sounds like a wonderful name" the prince said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"All right so Rosalie it is then, I picked it because it means Rose" Belle said smiling and rubbing her pregnant belly.

"I can't wait for this baby to come" the prince said rubbing Belle's tummy and hugging her. 

"She'll be wonderful just like her mother" Adam replied kissing Belle. Belle responded with a giggle and smile at her wonderful husband. And they both sat there on the bench watching as chip was petting the dog and coming back into the castle.


	2. Baby Rosalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Rosalie is born

Chapter 2: Baby Rosalie

She had been waiting a long time for this, to finally have her baby girl. Belle gave birth to the baby they would both now call Rosalie because it meant Rose in French. Rosalie cried her first cry of life while Belle held her close lovingly and very tired from giving birth. Adam looked at both his wife and new baby girl.

"Oh she's beautiful" Adam replied hugging Belle and smiling at his baby girl. Rosalie had short brown hair that covered her little head and she had bright blue eyes, as blue as sapphires just like her dad. She was wrapped in a blanket to stay warm. Everyone was there to see the baby including Belle's father Maurice.

"Oh Belle, she's beautiful, eyes like her father and beauty like her mother" Maurice said taking hold of Belle's face. Everyone including Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Babette, and Cogsworth all came in to see the new baby girl that was going to living in the castle. When Mrs. Potts came in Chip came in with her. He was so excited to see the new baby.

"What's her name?" Chip asked excitedly coming to Belle's bedside and smiling at the baby.

"Her name is Rosalie" Belle responded with a smile. "Rosalie this is Chip he's going to look after you" she said looking at her baby and moving her toward Chip. The baby just stared at Chip with her clear blue eyes and Chip just stared right back.

"Would you like to hold her?" Prince Adam asked looking down at the excited chip.

"Oh boy would I!" Chip said with a big smile on his face. So everyone watched as Mrs. Potts brought Chip over to a small sofa in Belle's room to sit and the master bringing his new baby girl over to chip to hold.

"Hi Rosalie, don't worry I'm going to take good care of you. When we are older we are going to do a whole ton of stuff together" Chip told the baby. The baby just stared back at him observing the new people around her and squinting in the new light.  
"I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job Chip" Adam told him bending down to his level and taking the baby.

"Don't worry master I will" Chip answered. Adam smiled at chip and brought Rosalie back to Belle who took her baby with a smile.

"All right now I think it's time we left the master and Belle alone now she needs her rest." Mrs. Potts suggested looking at everyone. With that all the servants emptied the room and Mrs. Potts left last closing the door behind her with one last look. Belle and Adam kept nuzzling their baby girl and looking at each other with loving smiles.

"Oh Rosalie you're going to have such fun her" Belle told Rosalie. "We'll read you books and how to ride a horse, and many other fun things.," she explained. Adam and Belle continued to look at their baby when something happened. There was a bright light and all of a sudden instead of holding a baby Belle was now holding a sort of dog puppy in her hands. It was a little chocolate colored puppy with eyes closed lying on its back. Belle screamed. Adam and Belle just looked on with horror at what their baby had been turned into.

"What happened to Rosalie? Where is she and why is there a puppy here?" Belle asked in dismay.

"I don't know" Adam told her grabbing her hands and looking in her eyes to keep her calm. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Both parents stopped for a moment and then Adam went to get the door. It was Mrs. Potts, she was holding the door open for someone.

"There is a familiar guest her to see you" She replied with an apprehensive look on her face. Adam knew who this guest was and stood his ground as she came in. It was an old begger woman with wrinkly skin and a hunchback. She was dressed in a green robe that covered her entire body. As Adam knew this was not just an old beggar woman but really a beautiful enchantress who had turned him into a beast because there was no love in his heart. Mrs. Potts closed the door and the woman came in striding over to Belle. Belle at this point was pale white and looked with fear on her face, seeing her face Adam ran to her trying to comfort her and keep her calm.

"What do you want from us?" Adam asked the woman trying to stay as calm as possible and keeping his anger down.

"Please do not be frightened, I merely come with information about your baby Rosalie.," the woman said facing Belle.

"You know where our baby is?" Belle asked color returning to her face and hope coming into it.

"Yes child I do" the woman replied.

"Please tell us where our child is," Adam pleaded with the woman.  
The woman's cloke then came off and there was a flash of light and standing before them was a beautiful woman in brilliant light with shoulder length blonde curly hair. She wore a green dress and held in her hand she held a wand. She also had glowing eyes and spoke in a mystical sounding voice.

"Please do not fear young ones, for your child is here in this room" She started. Both Adam and Belle looked around the room hoping to find their daughter.

"Please let me finish. Rosalie is the very pup you hold in your arms my lady," she explained. At that Belle and Adam looked at the puppy that had opened her eyes, which were bright blue just like Rosalie's.

"Rosalie?" Adam and Belle both asked looking incredulously at the young wolf-ish puppy. The puppy stared at them and started wagging its tail at its parents. Belle looked scared, Adam looked like he was going to beat the snot out of the enchantress if he got the chance.  
Before Adam had a chance to do anything the enchantress had this to say

"Do not get angry with me for the change from a human baby to a pup is short and she will soon change back. The reason she has transformed like this is because of the prince. For he was once a beast and those genes have transferred to this child."

"What can we do? Isn't there any way to make her human only?" Belle said with horror on her face.

"I'm afraid child that there is not for it is in her blood she will have to live with this, but remember though a beast she is on the outside she is still your daughter on the inside," the enchantress told her. And with that she was gone and there was no trace that she had been there. She left the new parents perplexed. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Rosalie was back to her baby self and Belle hugged her tightly.

"Adam what are we going to do?" Belle asked looking up at her husband.

"Well we'll just have to teach her how to use her other side and hope for the best and no matter what love her" he replied stroking Belle on the cheek. Adam and Belle continued to watch their baby girl as they thought about the hard life she had ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys for reading ch.2 of this story. Please review. and I own nothing except for my own characters.


	3. Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie takes a trip into the village and something goes wrong.

She was seven year old girl. She was also an outsider and she was different from the other children. Rosalie knew she was. Yet her mother insisted that she make friends. Belle had told her daughter that before she met Rosalie's dad that she had not made friends in the village and that she wanted her daughter to have friends her age. Rosalie had warned her mother about the chance that her tail would appear or she would turn into her beast form, and all her mother had done was stop and think for a moment and then told her to think positively. Her dad hadn't made things better when he was asked he told her that it takes time for people to get to know the real you. Being that she was only seven years old she didn't really understand what he meant. Her parents didn't understand she thought, they don't know what it's like to be a monster.  
Rosalie was sitting on the main stairs between the west wing and the east wing reading Romeo and Juliet. She loved the book because like her mother she loved reading stories about adventures and romances, also her mother had read it to her many times and now she wanted to read it herself. Lumiere was just coming down the stairs when he noticed that she was reading a book.

"What are you reading Rosalie?", he asked.

"I'm reading Romeo and Juliet, I've just gotten to the part where Romeo talks with her at the balcony," she said with a smile.

"Oh zat is a wonderful story but now is the time that my little cherie should get ready for her day out wiz her mother," Lumiere said smiling.

"Oh alright," Rosalie said putting a bookmark in her place and getting off the stairs. Rosalie then went and got her cloak and then went to the front entrance of the castle to wait for her mother. When Belle and Adam came to meet up with her Rosalie didn't really smile. Belle saw this and bent down and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Don't worry Rosalie everything is going to be fine," her mother said. Her papa came over and gave her a hug also.

"Rosalie, just remember sometimes it takes a while for people to get to know the real you," he said.

"Ok," Rosalie said glumly knowing these speeches that her parents gave her everytime she went out. Why couldn't they understand the village children and her didn't get along plain and simple. Then after saying goodbye to everyone else she and Belle left for the village riding on Phillipe. When they got to the village they stopped by at Belle's Papa's house. Rosalie always loved visiting her grandpa, he was funny but also very loving and accepting of what she was.

"Well if it isn't Belle and Rosalie, how are you two doing today?" Belle's papa asked after opening the door to find them there.

"Good, mama's taking me shopping today and we wanted to stop by your house to say hi," Rosalie said smiling and rocking back on her heels. If Rosalie was having a bad day her grandpa was one of the few people to make her day happier.

"Well why don't you come in and have some lunch with me?" he suggested.

"Alright," Belle said smiling. So they sat down and had lunch with Belle's papa. Afterwards they said fairwell as they headed off to the center of the village. As they shopped throughout the village Rosalie kept an eye out for the children that she didn't like, the children that were afraid of her. Then there they were the village children, in particular there was a girl and two boys. The girl's name was Austine, and the boy's names were Andre and Beau. Belle was just inside a book store and Rosalie hadn't come in.

"Well if it isn't miss monster princess," Austine said with an evil smirk. The boys just laughed. Rosalie just glared at her and pretended she didn't hear that.

"Aww… what's wrong can't the princess say anything or am I right" she said coming up right in Rosalie's face. Rosalie just stared surprised for a second before answering.

"The only monster I see is the one standing right in front of me" Rosalie stated with a smile. This made Austine mad, and it made it worse by the fact that Beau and Andre were ooohing in the background. They started laughing and only stopped when Austine gave them a nasty glare. Belle came out to see what the commotion was.

"Rosalie is everything alright?" She asked.

"Oh everything's fine your highness, we were just talking" Austine said with a fake smile.

"Yeah mom everything is fine," Rosalie said with a fake smile also hugging Austine. As soon as Belle had her back turned they went back to glaring at eachother.

"Well you're one to talk being that you change into a ferousious beast." Austine said giving Rosalie a fake scared face. Then they were laughing. Now Rosalie had a bad temper and it didn't take long for her to get mad. The laughing echoed in Rosalie's ears as she got madder and madder until she tackled Austine which surprised all three of the children. The boys ran as Rosalie punched Austine's face in blind anger. As she punched her she heard screams all around her and then Rosalie saw something that made her stop. There were claws where her nails used to be. She was turning into a beast and Austine now had scratches on her face.  
"All Rosalie could do was look down at her hands, look at Austine's scratched face and look at all the alarmed faces of the villagers.

"Aaaah! A monster!" One of the villagers screamed. Belle came out just in time to see Rosalie change from a little girl into a wolf like beast creature. Belle looked with horror on her face as some of the villagers tried to restrain Rosalie. Belle tried to get them to stop.

"Stop she isn't a monster she's my daughter!" Belle screamed but before she could stop them Rosalie had slashed one of the men's arms with her claws leaving 3 bleeding gashes. It grew silent. Rosalie just stared at everyones scared faces, looked at her mother's scared face, looked at the children's scared faces and ran away.

"Rosalie wait come back!" Belle cried calling after her daughter. Rosalie just wanted to run, run from everyone. She wanted to hide, hide anywhere, anywhere where they wouldn't find her. The images of the people's faces flashed before her eyes as she ran lightning fast on four legs the village bleuring past her. She finally found a crate that was open and hollow. Finally somewhere where noone would find her. She didn't want anyone to find her, not her mom, not her dad, not her grandpa no one. Her parents said it was going to be fine, they said that if people got to know her they would see the real her, well they sure did see the real her she tought. She couldn't go out now, not after seeing everybody's faces, not after becoming a monster. So she curled up in the crate and started to cry. Tears streaming down her fuzzy face. She hated this, why why her she thought, why did she have to be a monster. She was alone in the world with no one to give her comfort.  
Belle was frantic the villagers were in a panic and her daughter was missing.

"Belle you need to keep that little beast of daughter under control, look what she did to my husband," a village woman said.

"And my daughter" Austine's mother said.

"Mommy that was a scary monster" Austine said with worried eyes hugging her mother.

"Rosalie isn't a monster, it isn't her fault she turns into a creature" Belle said angrily.

"Well you'd better hope she doesn't become worse" Austine's mother said. Belle was hurt by this but left to go find Rosalie. Belle first went to her papa's house and told him of the situation, they left together to find Rosalie. By the time they found her it was raining and she had cried herself to sleep. She was still in her beast form. They picked her up and Belle and Rosalie went back to the castle. As they came back Prince Adam was smiling and waving at them but his smile faded as he saw his family's faces. Rosalie got down and ran past her papa ran past everyone, ran to her room and started to cry.

"What happened? Did something happen in the village today?" Adam asked with concern stroking Belle's face. "I'll Tell you later she said let's go inside" she replied grimly. And so they went inside to dry off from the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is chapter 3 of this story, I hope you guys liked it and please review. I own nothing except the characters I created.


	4. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds out what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the next chapter of the story. I don't own anything except my own characters. I hope you enjoy.

Belle explained to Adam what happened. And then Belle watched as Adam paced the room with an angry glare on his face.

"Now don't be mad Adam, they just don't understand, they were scared" Belle said trying to calm him down.

"Oh I'm not mad, Adam said calmly, I'M FURIOUS!" he said screaming. Belle hated when he got like this because it was so hard for him to listen when he was angry.

"I'm not just mad at our daughter for fighting but I'm angry at the parents of those children, didn't they see what was happening, and I'm mad at the people trying to restrain Rosalie like she was a wild animal!" he ranted and fumed.

"I know I'm upset too but people have to get to know the real Rosalie that is the only way they aren't going to be afraid of her" Belle replied looking down. At this Adam stopped and just looked calmly at Belle. Then he went over and just hugged her. Belle started to cry.

"Oh Adam, what are we going to do, I should have never taken her to the village if this was going to happen" she cried.

"Shh… it's all right I'll go talk to Rosalie everything's going to be fine" he said reassuring her. And with that Belle smiled and Adam left to talk to his daughter. Rosalie was in her room still crying but now she had returned to her human state. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Go away!" Rosalie said tears falling down her face.

"It's me," said Adam waiting for her to open the door. Rosalie let her dad in and went back to her bed.

"Rosalie we need to talk about what happened," Adam asked sighing and sitting on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rosalie answered not wanting to look at her dad.

"Rosalie," Adam said in a warning tone and raising one eyebrow. Rosalie knew that tone it was the tone he used when he wanted her to tell him something.

"Fine," she said sighing.

"You shouldn't have beaten up Austine," Adam said.

"But she started it by calling me a monster!" Rosalie said turning around to face him and glaring at him.

"That does not give you the excuse to jump on top of her and start punching her, you're a princess and you need to be more well behaved," he said calmly.

"But she deserved it, she's always doing this to me, Austine is evil, she is out to get me!" Rosalie shouted.

"No one is out to get you Rosa-" Adam started but Rosalie cut her off.

"YES SHE IS, ALL THOSE KIDS ARE!" She screamed in their faces. Now Adam had lost patience with her.

"Yes but you didn't do anything to try to make friends with them, you let your emotions get away from you and that's why you transformed!" Adam yelled making Rosalie sit back down on the bed.

"You need to learn control, you need to learn to make friends, and you need to control your temper!" he said sternly.

There was a long silence between the two of them. Rosalie just looked down and Adam just stared angrily at her.

"But I can't help turning into a monster" she said quietly and sadly breaking the silence. She started crying. Adam sighed. He sat down on the bed and put an arm around his little girl. She leaned against her dad and just hugged him and kept crying.

"Rosalie, I know it's hard, but you have to keep trying to make friends." He said. "It's okay, I know how you feel."

"No you don't" Rosalie answered sniffling, " you've never transformed into a beast."

"You have no idea," Adam said under his breath.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he replied. "You know, when I was your age I punched a few people," Adam said with a smirk. Rosalie stopped crying looked up at her dad with surprise; he was such a distinguished man. Rosalie couldn't believe that her dad the man that taught her manners had been in fights.

"You did!" Rosalie exclaimed surprised.

"Mmhmm, but back then I was kind of a brat, I was a monster" Adam said smiling. This made Rosalie laugh and she hugged her daddy all the tighter.

"Come on let's go downstairs you're mother is waiting for us" Adam said. Rosalie agreed and they both got up and started out of the room but Adam didn't go. He watched as Rosalie went out of the room and down the stairs to meet her mother. Adam had a sad look on his face, his daughter needed someone, someone she could relate to, not just Chip. With that he headed down to meet with his wife and child. As he was going down the stairs he saw Rosalie happy in her mother's arms laughing and the servants all around them. He could never get enough of his families smiles. He went down to them and all the servants said hello to their master including Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts. Adam told Belle he needed to talk with her alone and she said all right. So they went into the library after sending Rosalie off to play with chip in the courtyard.

"Adam what do you want to talk about?" Belle asked curiosity and worry in her eyes.

"I want to talk about Rosalie, she really needs someone to relate to," he said. Belle sat quietly for a little bit looking at him before answering. She looked like she was thinking about what she was going to say.

"Maybe you should tell her now," Belle said putting a hand on his arm.

"But I don't think she'll understand, less believe me" Adam said looking at her desperately. Belle looked down for a minute then looked at her husband lovingly.

"Adam she needs her papa, she needs you" Belle said.

"I know but I don't know how" he said.

"You'll find a way I know you will" Belle said with a smile on her face. He sighed

"I know its just maybe it would have been better if I had still been a beast" he said looking down. Belle lifted up his head and smiled at him then she kissed him, which made Adam smile too. They were just about to kiss each other when an unexpected visitor came. The two knew exactly who it was too. There was a bright flashing light. After the light had cleared there was the enchantress as beautiful and as young looking as ever. Belle and Adam held each other close surprised.

"Do not fear your highness," the enchantress said in a mystical voice. "Prince Adam do you wish to become a beast again, I can make it so that you will have the same powers as your daughter" she stated. Adam looked like he was about to answer but then he stopped and looked at Belle who just looked back at him lovingly.  
"Rosalie needs you Adam and I will love you no matter what you look like on the outside you will always be you on the inside," Belle said holding his face between her hands. So it was decided.

"I do," he said. And with that the Enchantress used her magic to turn him back into a beast. He started to grow and gain muscle. His hands and feet grew into paws, he grew claws and fangs and he became all furry. When it was over he was no longer Prince Adam the human but the Beast. The enchantress was gone.  
"Adam how are you?" Belle asked stroking his hairy face.

"Belle I'm fine, but please call me Beast while I look like this, it's what you called me when we were getting to know each other," he said looking at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Ok, and besides I was starting to miss this side of you" she said smiling. He smiled at her and they kissed each other then went to tell Rosalie about the news.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story, I own nothing except for my characters. Please review.


End file.
